


Flex Tape My Asshole Shut

by Emperor_of_the_Plebs



Series: Flex Seal Family Of Shitposts [2]
Category: Flex Seal "Flex Tape" Commercials
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, It really depends on who you the reader are, Lesbian, M/M, Nonbinary, Other, Sorry if you don't have an asshole, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_of_the_Plebs/pseuds/Emperor_of_the_Plebs
Summary: Flex Tape My Asshole Shut is a story about an asshole, yours specifically, the one that you possess, being Flex Taped shut. Now that's a lotta damage. (not canon if you don't have an asshole)
Relationships: Flex Tape/Your Asshole
Series: Flex Seal Family Of Shitposts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Flex Tape My Asshole Shut

Man, the surgeons really saved your ass. Literally. Despite the amount of Flex Seal that you clogged your anus with, it's no worse for wear than it was before, whatever it was like before. 

But you're not done, no. Why would you be? You're going straight down to the place you went down to the last time, using your preferred method of transport, and you're going straight back to find more Flex products. Flex Tape. It's the Flex Tape that catches your eye. Maybe it's the round hole that resembles an asshole, very vaguely. You have one of those. You want to put Flex products on it. You should buy this one. And you do. 

Thankfully, the cashier this time doesn't ask you if you have a leak before you pay with money. Although unfortunately this will impact your word count, which is already going to be low, because you'd rather work on a short shitpost than actually write any of your fanfictions, even your shitpost one on this account, or those erotica shorts that make you a little bit of money, or, you know, that romance book you've been meaning to start? Yeah, why don't you start that? You were so excited when you got the plot hammered out... wait, that's not you, that's me. 

Anyways, you're home now, you had used your method of transport that you preferred to return. 

You've got the tape, you've got the asshole. Now all that's left is to tape it. Oh, and to get naked.

But wait, Phil Swift doesn't appear. You know why? It's tape L M A O. It's going to stick terribly to your skin and come off. You're not getting anything out of this. 

You disappointingly go about the rest of your day, daydreaming about Phil Swift


End file.
